


Granada

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insight, Two-Faced, post 8x20
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me juré que nadie volvería a engañarme, pero Ray lo ha hecho. No aprendo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granada

Creía en él. Parecía tan de verdad. Sus miradas, sus sonrisas, los pequeños gestos que delatan a un mentiroso, esos que aprendí desde niña a identificar. Habría jurado que eran ciertos, tenían que serlo. Porque Ray no tenía ningún motivo oscuro para estar conmigo. Me quería a mí, disfrutaba teniéndome cerca y añorándome cuando estábamos lejos. Ray quería estar conmigo. Ahora entiendo por qué.

Estaba en la puerta cuando he llegado. Quieto, silencioso, dolido. Tiene gracia. Él me ha traicionado, él me ha mentido y es él quien me mira como un alma en pena, como si le hubiese defraudado, ¡él a mí! Era real, ha dicho que _era_ real. Después ha cambiado el tiempo, igual que esos maridos que dicen “yo la quería”, advierten nuestras miradas y añaden “la quiero” por si todavía no es demasiado tarde. Resulta que lo es.

No sé a quién intento culpar, por quién derramo lágrimas. Deberían ser por mí misma, porque me prometí que no volvería a ocurrir, que nunca más me dejaría engañar. He vuelto a hacerlo, he consentido que me utilicen otra vez, que se aprovechen de mí. Que me tomen por idiota. No, no me toman por nada. Lo soy. No aprendo, jamás aprendo. Me lanzo de nuevo en busca de más, parezco uno de esos boxeadores que no se resigna a caer. Quizá eso debería hacer, desplomarme, besar la lona, descansar. Y ya nadie más me golpearía. Ya no habría nada que golpear.

No hay nadie con quien hablar de ello, nunca lo ha habido. Está Tony, en él sí confío, pero ahora es un lujo que no me puedo permitir. Hemos conversado lo justo, dice que le entiende. Cómo no iba a entenderle, nadie mejor que él sabe lo que es mentir por una supuesta protección, para evitar daños. Tony hizo lo mismo. Él también la quería. Le ocultó la verdad cuando estaban juntos y después, cuando la tuvo frente a él de nuevo. Ni ella ni él creyeron sus palabras, pero era tarde. Es tarde.

Papá tenía tanta razón. Me lo dijo una vez hace tantos años. Todavía me parece oír su voz: “La mentira es una granada, Ziva, tarde o temprano estalla. El secreto está en saber lanzarla lo más lejos posible para que la onda expansiva no te alcance”. Nadie le dio ese consejo a Ray, a Michael parece que tampoco. Él también me ocultó tanto precisamente porque mi padre se lo ordenó. Soy su Ziva y me quiere, por eso me hace daño.

Todos aquellos que se hacen un hueco en mi corazón y se ganan un pedacito de mi alma terminan hiriéndome, traicionándome tarde o temprano. Siempre me limpio la sangre, seco las lágrimas y sigo andando. Siempre me digo que será la última vez. Siempre me equivoco y colecciono cicatrices. La de Ray solo es una más hasta que llegue la siguiente. Me encantaría prometerme a mí misma que no habrá otros, pero me conozco. En algún momento, me cruzaré con uno nuevo, le abriré las puertas de mi mundo, pensaré que al fin estoy a salvo y sucederá. Volveré a llorar igual que ahora. Volveré a intentar culparles cuando en realidad el problema es mío.

No sé si seguirá ahí fuera. No sé si quiero comprobarlo. No sé si prefiero continuar aquí, sentada contra la pared, escondida en una manta como si bastase para protegerme de todos los males. Lo que sí sé es que no debería llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quizá así al menos logre dormir un poco. No arreglará nada, no curará mis heridas, puede hasta que sueñe con él. Pero mañana me levantaré, veré el nuevo día y seguiré adelante. No me hundiré, no puedo. Solo los débiles se dejan vencer. Yo no lo soy.

Estoy cansada. Precisamente por eso quiero correr. Me encantaría hacer las maletas, volar lejos. Huir. Sé que no podría, los problemas me encontrarían otra vez porque yo misma los buscaría. Lo mejor es quedarme, esperar en guardia junto a lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido. Solo que no son mi familia. Mi padre está en Israel, me dejó una bandera y un beso al irse. Me cogió las mejillas igual que Ray. A papá le creí a pesar de todo. A Ray no.

Ray no estaba autorizado a decir nada, por supuesto. Quién mejor que yo para entender eso. Ah, la dura vida del agente secreto. Pobrecito, para aliviar su sufrimiento se vio forzado a buscar compañía en otra alma solitaria que le comprendería. Casualmente, cosas del azar, ella resultó ser del NCIS. Y él visitó DC en el momento preciso, con tanta exactitud como la maquinaria de un reloj suizo. Pero pretende que le crea.

No le quiero en mi puerta. No quiero tenerle incluso aquí, no sé quién se piensa que es, pero tiene que irse. Si no lo hace por las buenas, veremos en qué agencia nos dan mejor entrenamiento. No sería el primer espía encantado de haberse conocido al que hago morder el polvo. Que me ponga a prueba, sería divertido. Qué digo, sería una liberación. Voy a ver si está, ojalá me dé un motivo para echarle amablemente.

Andando, Ziva. Me levanto, me aclaro la cara y aguanto las ganas de estamparle un puñetazo a mi reflejo. No tiene la culpa de nada, la culpa es mía. Dar golpes a un saco hasta quedar exhausta hace un rato me lo ha demostrado. Es ridículo, más bien la ridícula soy yo creyendo que por pegar unas cuantas patadas mi vida mejoraría. Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero lo cierto es que solo ha servido para cansarme, frustrarme y arrancarme lágrimas. He vuelto a equivocarme y permitir que me utilicen. Los puñetazos tendría que habérmelos dado a mí misma, me los tengo merecidos.

Siempre igual, no aprendo. Me lo he buscado, he vuelto a caer, he vuelto a venderme barata y confiar en quien no debía. Voy a solucionarlo al menos esta vez. Vendrán más, me harán daño porque nunca aprendo, pero no serán Ray. Sus mentiras se han acabado para mí. Si mis palabras de despedida no le convencen, dejaré que mis armas y mi experiencia cuerpo a cuerpo hablen por mí.

Bromeamos tantas veces con eso, con nuestras luchas de poder. Más de una acabó en carcajadas además de orgasmos. Era divertido, lo pasé tan bien. Me tuvo desnuda tantas veces ante sí aunque llevase ropa encima. Pensé que le gustaba lo que veía, que lo apreciaba, que no intentaría cambiarlo ni moldearlo a su gusto para que le sirviese. Como me ha ocurrido siempre, estaba equivocada. He vuelto a ser la herramienta en manos de otros, el topo inadvertido, la marioneta. Es hora de cortar los hilos.

Sigue aquí. No me esperaba, se ha sobresaltado. Es bueno, lo oculta tan bien como tantas otras cosas. Mantiene la compostura como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, aunque le dura un momento. Rápidamente, sus ojos se tiñen de algo que no quiero ver, algo que no corresponde. Bajo la mirada. No quiero su compasión, su ternura ni su amor de plástico. Quiero que se vaya de aquí, de mi vida. No quiero volver a verle jamás.

—¿Podemos hablar?—suplica más que pregunta en un susurro.  
—¿Vas a volver a mentirme?

Ray sacude la cabeza y murmura un “no” que apenas oigo. No sé por qué dejo que entre y no hablo de mi casa. No sé por qué necesito más veneno, como si con este ya no fuera bastante. Me gustaría creerle, pensar que lo que hay en su mirada es cierto, que se reía conmigo, no de mí. Pensé que esta vez había acertado. Siempre lo pienso. Pensé que no me habría equivocado, que Ray no era como el resto. Ojalá pudiera demostrarme que tenía razón, pero ya es tarde. Aun así, le hago sitio. De nuevo regreso a por más. No aprendo.

Quedamos frente a frente en el salón, mirándonos como dos extraños. Solo nos falta dar vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y empezará el combate. No es eso lo que a Ray le interesa, según parece. Sus ojos se posan suavemente en la manta arrugada del rincón, en mi sitio para llorar. Despacio, camina hasta allí, la extiende y se me acerca con los brazos abiertos. Ahogo un gemido, no puedo desmoronarme ante él. Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que pedirle que se vaya de mi vida. Sin embargo, solo puedo mirarle según me rodea y me echa la felpa sobre los hombros para que me envuelva.

—Jamás te he mentido.  
—Mientes.  
—No.

Con un solo movimiento rápido, me desembarazo de la manta y me giro. Solo la mirada de Ray cambia. Parece a punto de volver a tocarme las mejillas, de decirme que lo nuestro es real. Le doy un par de segundos por si se atreve, pero no llega a hacerlo. Su mano inmóvil deja un rastro invisible y amargo al paso de lo que no fue. De lo que ya nunca será pero me gustaría que fuera a pesar de todo.

—Estás en DC por el caso.  
—Ojalá.

Me cruzo de brazos, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. ¿Por qué no me dice la verdad de una vez? ¿Por qué? Ya han desvelado su tapadera, ya sé que era parte de su plan, ¿por qué no admitirlo? ¿Qué gana haciéndome daño?

—¿A qué has venido, Ray? ¡¿A qué?!  
—A decirte que el cielo es negro, sobre todo aquí, que la luz de la ciudad esconde las estrellas—susurra según se me acerca con la cabeza ladeada—. El agua moja, la arena está seca… Pero eso ya lo sabes. Y si no lo sabes ya, deberías saber que todo lo demás es cierto. Los paseos, los viajes, el calendario para contar los días que me faltaban para verte… ¿Por qué no me crees?

Porque mentirme es demasiado fácil aunque supuestamente esté entrenada para evitarlo. Porque no serías el primero. Porque ya me han hecho daño más veces. Porque me habría gustado tanto que tus palabras fueran ciertas.

Al fin, Ray me agarra de las mejillas. Le veo inclinarse sobre mí buscando un beso. Que lo tome, que se lo cobre, ya da lo mismo. No entiendo qué hace aquí, no entiendo qué busca. No comprendo el paso de sus dedos para cortar las dos lágrimas que se me escapan. Tampoco sé por qué me abraza. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Me gustaría tanto que fuese de verdad al fin, que esta vez funcionase.

—Te quiero, Ziva. Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso he venido a DC, a decírtelo en tu terreno, a declararme. Te quiero.

Asiento despacio. Le creo. A pesar de que no debería, de que sé que me hará daño otra vez, le creo. Tiene sentido, Tony tenía razón o eso quiero pensar. Me separo un pasito, le miro y lo leo en sus ojos oscuros. No puede estar mintiéndome. Tal vez lo haga, pero no. Esta vez no. Esta vez será de verdad. Esta vez va en serio, funcionará.

—Te quiero—repite por si no me había quedado claro.  
—Te creo.

Ray sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero mi seriedad le borra el entusiasmo rápidamente.

—Pero tenemos mucho de lo que hablar—aclaro—. ¿Café?  
—Manchado, con…  
—…una de azúcar. Lo sé.


End file.
